Beauty and the Beast: Dragonball Z Style!
by dbzgal04
Summary: A DBZ-themed spoof/parody of "Beauty and the Beast." Cast/Counterparts: Belle-Videl Prince Adam-Gohan Maurice-Hercule Gaston-Sharpner Lefou-Krillin Lumiere-Goku Cogsworth-Vegeta Mrs. Potts-ChiChi Chip-Goten Wardrobe-Bulma Enchantress-Supreme Kai (Elder Kai in beggar form)


Beauty and the Beast: Dragonball Z Style!

 **Prologue**

In a beautiful castle surrounded by forests and mountains lived a young prince named Gohan. Prince Gohan was tall, physically strong, had black eyes and black hair which was short and spiky, with a lock of bangs that fell over his forehead. Although he had everything anyone could ever desire, Prince Gohan was spoiled, selfish, and rotten to the core.

One stormy night, a beggar man arrived at the castle seeking shelter. He offered Prince Gohan a single red rose in exchange for a night at his castle. The prince saw that this beggar was very elderly, with deep wrinkles and a thin white moustache. He also had light purple skin, which was very weird. Disgusted by the mystery man's appearance and unimpressed by the offering, Prince Gohan turned the stranger away. The beggar warned the prince not to judge by appearance alone, and that true beauty is found within. Prince Gohan ignored the man and demanded that he leave now.

Suddenly, he was briefly blinded by a bright white light. When the light faded, the beggar's true form was revealed. The dark cloak was gone, and the stranger was levitating a few feet in the air! His skin was still light purple, however the thin moustache disappeared and the guy was much younger, with tall pointy ears and a huge white Mohawk. The prince turned ghostly pale; before him was a mythical being known as the Supreme Kai! According to legend the Supreme Kai guarded and watched over the earth, if not the universe, and was more strong and powerful than anyone or anything. Horrified, Prince Gohan fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness. Alas, the kai already saw that there was no warmth in the prince's heart. As punishment, the Supreme Kai turned Prince Gohan into a monstrous monkey-like beast and placed a powerful spell over the castle itself and the rest of its inhabitants.

Humiliated by his new appearance, the beast kept himself hidden within the castle with an enchanted hand-held mirror as his only guide to the world outside. The rose which the Supreme Kai offered was truly a magical one. Kept safe inside a glass covering, the magic rose would bloom until the beast's 21st year as a beast; during this time neither he nor anyone else in the castle would age. If he could learn to love and care for someone else and earn their love and care in return before the final petal fell, the curse would be undone. If not, the beast would remain a hideous were-ape forever. As the years passed, he fell deep into anguish and lost any hope. Who would ever visit the scary-looking castle, let alone learn to love such a monstrous beast?

 **Little Village**

It was an early morning in a small village. There was a cottage just outside town; suddenly the front door opened and out stepped Videl. Videl was a gorgeous girl, with blue eyes and long black hair which she wore in two low pigtails falling past her shoulders, and a fair skin tone. Videl was slender, but surprisingly athletic and strong for a girl her size. Because of this, everyone in her village considered her odd and weird despite her beauty and intelligence.

In fact, Videl was on her way to the local fitness rental shop, which also served as a training center. During her hike Videl saw the townsfolk carrying about their normal and boring business; the baker setting out freshly baked bread and other goods, the florist assembling flower arrangements, everything was always the same in this village. Videl grew quite bored and dreamed of life elsewhere with more adventure, challenges, and new daily activities. In addition to being strong and athletic Videl also loved to read books, which is where she learned of possibilities outside her small hometown. This wasn't unusual, and education was highly valued in the village. Indeed, it was because of Videl's physical training and toughness that she was practically an outcast.

Finally she arrived at the fitness place. The manager, an old man named Roshi greeted her with a big smile. "Well hi there, Videl! Great to see you like always." Despite his age, Roshi was still quite a formidable martial artist.

"Good morning, Master Roshi." Videl replied cheerfully.

The man blushed. "Now Videl, no need to address me as 'master.' I may be a tough old bird, but I'm not a trainer anymore."

The girl smiled. "Okay, if you say so…Roshi."

He then asked "So, what brings you in today?"

Videl replied "Just the usual working out and finding new equipment. Has anything new come in?"

Roshi shook his head. "Nope, not since last week I'm afraid."

"I understand," said Videl. She then noticed a particular set of barbells which she loved exercising with. They weren't too light or heavy, and could serve as multiple purposes while training. "Then I'll take these."

"Those? But you've used them every other day for a couple weeks!" said Roshi.

His customer replied "But they're my favorite!"

The old man smiled and said "Well then, they're yours to keep."

Videl was quite surprised by his offer. "Do you really mean it?"

Roshi nodded and told her "Yes, I sure do."

She couldn't believe it, but was quite excited. "Wow, thanks so much Roshi!"

With that, Videl exited the fitness rental shop and workout center. She made her way through town, doing wrist curls with the barbells as she walked. The girl hadn't gone far, when a local guy named Sharpner noticed her. Sharpner was Videl's age, and very popular. He had long blond hair, brown eyes, and an athletic muscly build. So many gals in the village had a huge crush on Sharpner, but he had his eyes set on Videl.

He quickly finished running some sprints, then began jogging toward her. Sharpner was joined by Krillin, a short bald guy who almost always stayed near his side. If anything he hoped hanging out with Sharpner would help make him more popular, and learn a few things to impress the women. Panting, Krillin asked "Sharpner, what are you doing now?"

The tall blond guy replied "Going to speak with that girl over there."

His short companion said "Her? The martial artist wannabe's daughter?"

Sharpner told him "That's right. She captured my heart ever since I first met and saw her."

Finally the two were right at Videl's side. "Well good day to you, Videl. Fancy meeting you like always." Sharpner greeted.

"Likewise." Videl replied, although she actually didn't care for Sharpner at all. Despite his good looks, popularity, and athletic talent, he was very obnoxious and conceited.

"What do you have here?" He asked, taking the barbells out of her hands.

"They're barbells, what do you think?" Videl responded with annoyance. "And give them here!"

Sharpner said "The whole village is talking about it. It just isn't normal for a chic to work out and physically train. Next thing she'll become too manly and won't be the ideal partner for any guy."

Videl snatched the barbells out of his hands and retorted "Sharpner, you're a closed-minded idiot." She then continued walking back toward her cottage.

But Sharpner was persistent. "Come on now! I know, how about I show you my trophies, medals, and ribbons?"

The girl sighed. "Maybe some other time. I need to get home to my dad."

Krillin snickered. "Hercule? Yeah, I imagine he can't be home alone for long! Whatever it is, I'm sure he needs help with just about everything!" Then he and Sharpner both laughed.

"Don't you dare talk about my dad like that!" Videl snapped.

Sharpner then bopped Krillin on the head and said "Yeah, don't talk about her dad like that!"

Suddenly a loud scream came from Videl's cottage, followed by a ground-shaking thud. She blushed and did a face-palm as she hurried over toward her residence. Sharpner and Krillin were laughing hysterically.

Videl entered the living room where Hercule was lying face-down on the floor. Hercule was a fairly strong and muscly man, with blue eyes and a black afro, as well as a thick moustache and neatly trimmed sideburns. He was a bit clumsy and not very bright, but Videl's dad still had excellent potential, determination, and a kind heart deep down.

"Daddy! What happened?" Videl exclaimed, rushing over to her father's side.

Hercule slowly pushed himself up, grunting in pain and frustration. "That's it, I give up! I'm never going to master this technique!"

His daughter giggled. "I've heard that one plenty of times before."

Her dad replied "I really mean it this time. I've been working on this fighting technique for several months and haven't made any progress. Failure after failure, time to call it quits."

Videl did her best to encourage Hercule. "You can still do it! The greatest things never come easily."

Hercule sat down to at least take a break. Then his daughter asked "Daddy, do you think I'm…bizarre?"

Hercule snorted. "You, bizarre? What kind of talk is that?" He laughed.

Videl smiled slightly. "It's just that, I cannot click with anyone around here. I don't have anything in common with anyone in this village, and so I have no one to talk to."

Her dad said "Well how about Sharpner? Everyone talks to him, and he is quite a catch." He winked at Videl.

His daughter sighed. "True, Sharpner is popular and all. But he's also extremely pompous and snobby, not someone I truly care to be around. Anyway, how about this martial arts technique? I know you can become a champion!"

Hercule's eyes lit up. "Do you really mean that, sweetheart?"

"I've always known that you have it in you." Videl responded.

That was all the motivation Hercule needed. He stood back up. Videl suggested that they go to the backyard, since that would give more open space. So they went outside, where Hercule began his exercise. First he performed a power stance, with his right hand out and up and his left hand up but further back. Then he prepared to charge forward.

"You've got this, Dad!" Videl reassured him.

So then Hercule ran forward, performing a barrage of kicks and punches. Then he completed the technique with a 'dynamite kick.' Hercule kicked at the air with his right foot raised high while jumping. Videl then told him "Good! Now just drop back down with both feet at the same time, at shoulder-width." Hercule did just that, and to his amazement he successfully completed the martial arts attack!

"I finally got it mastered! Thank you so much, Videl!" Hercule cried out with joy. Then he performed the attack a few more times, and the success continued.

"See? I knew you had it in you, Dad!" Videl said with a big smile.

The father and daughter went back inside for a few minutes. Hercule packed a backpack and headed out. He announced to his daughter "I'm sure to win first place at the tournament tomorrow!"

Videl hugged her father and said "Yes, I know. Please be careful during your travels."

Hercule nodded, then went out to the barn and mounted on Oolong, their pink and stocky horse. "Let's go, boy." He commanded, then Oolong carried him off on the trail.

 **The Castle, and Beast**

The journey started out with no problem, but as the sun began to set Hercule suspected they were lost. Surely they would've arrived at the tournament destination by now. Oolong came to a fork in the trail. Hercule was puzzled about which way to go, but the left side appeared to be safer and clearer. "Go this way, Oolong," he told the horse. But Oolong stepped backward, nickering. Suddenly there was a loud growling, and out from behind the bushes jumped a cougar! A few more followed after the leader. Oolong reared up, neighing loudly. Then the pink horse spun around and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. One of the cougars tried to bite his hind leg, but Oolong's hoof struck it in the jaw.

Finally Hercule and his horse came across a shallow stream. Oolong trotted through the water, but their pursuers refused to enter no matter how deep or shallow. Relieved, Hercule laughed and turned around toward the cougars. "See? You can't touch the champ!" Unfortunately, Hercule was struck on the back of his head by a thick tree branch. He lost consciousness and fell off of Oolong. The horse left him behind.

About an hour had passed when Hercule woke up, his head still sore. As if that wasn't bad enough, the sky was filled with thunder and lightning. Rain was starting to come down, slowly but surely. A desperate Hercule paced back and forth, wondering what he could do. Then he noticed a big fancy gate a short distance away. He rushed toward the gate. Behind it was a huge castle. Hercule slowly opened the gate and then closed it. He hurried to the castle doors. He knocked, but there was no answer. However the doors did open slowly, and Hercule quietly entered, the doors closing behind him.

"Hello?" The man called out. "Hey, is anyone here? I'm lost and need to spend the night somewhere!"

Just then, Hercule heard chattering. He turned around quickly in all directions, but could see no one. Then he found a candle on a table and gently picked it up. He called out "Who's there? Please, I don't mean any harm!"

Suddenly someone tapped Hercule on the shoulder. He turned, but no one was there. Then he was tapped on the shoulder again. This time Hercule was facing the candle in his hand. "Hi!" It exclaimed in a cheerful tone.

Hercule screamed and dropped the candle. "What the…how can you…," he stuttered.

The candle merely said "My name is Goku. So you need a place to stay? Just follow me!"

"I don't think so!" another voice chimed in. A clock hopped beside the candle. "Do you have any idea what the master would say?"

"Oh come on, Vegeta! Besides, the master could finally learn how to be loving and helpful." Goku replied.

"Fine," said the clock.

Goku and Vegeta hopped toward a door across the room, the still baffled Hercule following. In the shadows, someone was watching and he wasn't too thrilled.

The candle sat Hercule down in an ornate chair in front of the fireplace. Vegeta exclaimed "Goku you imbecile, what are you doing?! That is the master's chair!"

Goku said to the clock "Vegeta, what did I just say about the master having a chance to learn about being helpful and caring?"

Vegeta snorted but didn't say anything. A footstool then ran up to the chair, barking like a dog and allowing Hercule to rest his feet on its back. Just then a teacart flew swiftly into the room, carrying a teapot and teacup. It stopped beside Hercule. The teapot greeted him, "Good evening, sir. How about a cup of warm tea? That will help you feel better in no time!" She then poured some slightly steaming tea into the teacup.

Hercule still couldn't believe what was going on, but went along enjoying the hospitality anyway. "Thanks so much!" He said before picking up the cup and taking a sip.

The teacup giggled. "Your moustache feels funny, mister!"

Hercule held the little cup to his face. "Well hi there, little fella."

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a strong breeze put out the fire in the fireplace. All of the animate objects backed up against the wall, trembling in fear. Next a deep snarly voice called out "Who is this stranger in my castle?!"

Hercule's heart was pounding fiercely. He heard loud footsteps come up behind the chair, followed by a deep breathing right beside him. He slowly turned his head, and screamed in terror jumping back over the other side. It was a huge creature, monkey-like in appearance with a big long snout and a tail waving behind its back. Hercule gawked at the…were-ape.

The beast demanded "What are you staring at, huh? Do you like what you see?"

Hercule let out a feeble laugh and cried "No! It's just-"

"I knew it!" The creature growled. "You're staring at the big bad scary beast!"

Hercule gulped. "I didn't mean to intrude. I got lost and needed somewhere to stay for the night."

The were-ape responded "Well why didn't you just say so? I'll take you to your…room." Then he seized the terrified Hercule and led him away. The talking objects could merely stay back and watch in fear and concern.

 **Attempted Proposal**

The next morning, Sharpner and Krillin gathered a small crowd outside of Videl's cottage. Sharpner was dressed very formally. "Videl doesn't know it yet, but this is the best day of her life." He said confidently to Krillin. "You know what to do, right?"

Krillin replied "When you bring her outside and call out 'surprise,' I have the band start playing music."

"Exactly!" Sharpner said. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He then walked up to the cottage and knocked on the door.

Before opening the door, Videl peeked through the peephole. Upon seeing it was Sharpner, she sighed in disgust. Videl opened the door, and Sharpner practically barged inside.

"Sharpner!" Videl cried. "What a…surprise this is."

Her admirer responded "You should be surprised, and excited too. All the other women in town would love to be in your place right now."

Videl began stepping back. "And why would that be?"

Sharpner explained "Well, there comes a time when a guy like me needs a splendid girl to settle down with, and when a splendid girl needs a guy like me to settle down with. Just imagine, sitting all cozy in front of the fireplace while the little ones play around."

"Little ones? What do you mean?" Videl asked.

Her pursuer answered "Boys just like me, and a girl or two just like you."

"What are you saying, Sharpner?" Videl demanded.

Sharpner then went straight to the point. "Videl, will you have the honor of becoming my bride?"

"No!" she said clearly.

The creep began to move in closer. "Aw come on!"

Videl told him "I'm flattered, Sharpner. But…I'm not the one for you!" Then she kicked him in the stomach. The kick was so powerful, Sharpner flew out the door and landed in some mud a short distance away from the cottage. Videl quickly closed and locked the front door.

The band began playing, much to Sharpner's annoyance. Krillin asked "Well, how did it go?"

"What does it look like?" The taller guy snapped. Then he grabbed his shorter companion by the neck and muttered "Mark my word, Videl will be my bride." Then he dropped Krillin in the mud and walked away, wiping mud out of his hair and off of his face.

"Just how touchy can a guy be?" Krillin grumbled.

 **The Search & New Prisoner**

A short while later Videl checked outside to make sure no one was around, especially Sharpner. It was all clear, so she went out back and began practicing more of her fighting moves. Before long the girl heard a horse neighing. She knew that sound; it was Oolong! Videl stopped her training immediately. She ran toward the direction the neighing came from. At last she and the horse reached each other.

"Oolong, where's my father?" A concerned Videl asked. The way he was acting, Videl knew something was wrong. "We must find him." She said to the horse before climbing on to his back. "Let's go!"

Oolong galloped back to the spot where Hercule fell off. Videl noticed his backpack laying on the ground. She jumped off the horse and picked it up. "Dad…" Then out the corner of her eye she noticed the gate. Videl lead Oolong to the gate and tied him to it after entering. She gulped nervously after noticing how creepy the castle looked, but Videl was determined to find Hercule no matter what. She marched up to the door and quietly entered the castle. "Dad?" She began calling out. "Daddy, are you here?" Videl walked through the huge room and up the stairs. The girl called again "Is anyone here? Have you seen my father?" Then Videl noticed another stairway. She ascended up these stairs, which were narrower and made of dull stone, just like the walls.

Videl was near the top of the stone staircase when she heard a man coughing. "Daddy, is that you?"

"Videl? Yes, it's me!"

She hurried up the remaining stairs and rushed over to her father. He was locked behind a wooden door in a cold boring room, which was practically a dungeon. "Dad!" Videl cried. "What happened? Who did this?"

Hercule hastily replied "There's no time to explain. You must leave now!"

Before his daughter could protest, a deep voice shouted "Do what he says and leave this instant!"

Videl spun around. "Who are you? Did you lock my father up? If so, let him go now!"

"Why should I?" The voice growled. "He trespassed on my property."

"He didn't mean any harm!" Videl protested. "Besides, he seems to be getting sick."

"That's just too bad." The voice said coldly.

This angered Videl. She demanded "There must be something…hey, how about you keep me instead?"

Hercule cried "No Videl, don't!"

The creature was stunned. He asked "You would actually take his place?"

"Yes." Videl quickly replied. Then she noticed he was staying out of sight in the shadows. "Come in to the light so I can see you."

The beast sighed, then slowly stepped into the light shining through the window. She gasped in horror at the were-ape's appearance, and he was so tall as well. "So, will you still stay? You must promise to always remain here."

Videl took a deep breath and said "I give you my word."

"It's a deal." The were-ape said, and he took Hercule out of the dark cold room.

Hercule pleaded "Videl, please don't do this! You're so young and still have your whole life ahead of you!"

His daughter refused to change her mind. Besides, the were-ape moved at a surprisingly fast pace for a beast his size. The next thing Hercule knew, this creature dragged him outside and threw him inside a wooden carriage.

"Return him to his village!" The beast commanded, and the carriage began walking off with a distraught Hercule inside.

The creature returned to the tower where he left Videl. "You could've at least given us a chance to say good-bye!" The girl sobbed.

The were-ape lowered his eyes for a few seconds and rubbed the back of his head. Then he told Videl "Come with me, I'll take you to a more comfortable room."

His new prisoner obeyed and stayed close behind. The beast carried Goku the animate candle to provide lighting along the way. "Maybe you should say something?" Goku whispered.

The beast pondered for a few seconds, then announced to Videl "Since the castle is your new home, feel free to go explore anywhere you want. Except for the West Wing, that is."

"Why not?" Videl asked, "What is about the West Wing?"

"It's just forbidden, okay?!" The were-ape shouted.

Videl bit her lip and remained silent. Finally they reached her new room. It was spacious, with a beautiful canopy bed, an elegant dresser, and light purple carpet.

Goku motioned to the beast that he should say more. The were-ape told Videl "I hope you come to like it here. If you ever need anything at all, my servants will be right there."

Next, Goku whispered "Invite her to dinner."

Before slamming the door closed, the beast shouted at Videl "You'll join me for dinner! I'm not asking you, I'm telling you!"

After he shut the door with much force and walked down the hall, Videl rushed over to the new canopy bed and burst into tears, sobbing like she'd never sobbed before.

 **Tavern and Dinner**

Meanwhile at the village, Sharpner and Krillin were at the tavern. Krillin was doing his best to perk his friend up after being rejected and humiliated by Videl. "Cheer up, Sharpner!" Krillin said. "It's Videl's loss. All the other gals in town would marry you in a heartbeat."

Sharpner sighed. "True that. But it just wouldn't be the same. Don't get me wrong, most of the other girls are lovely. But Videl…" he trailed off.

Krillin continued "Like I just said, it's her loss. Do you know why?"

The taller guy paused for a few seconds, then answered "For one thing, I'm very handsome, athletic, and strong." Then he actually smiled, the confidence coming back.

"That's right." Krillin told him. "You're what every man wants to be. Just look around at all the fans and admirers!"

Sharpner raised his head and looked around. The guys nodded and gave thumbs-up, while the gals swooned and sighed. His grin lengthened. Then everyone began dancing, singing, and chanting his name. Sharpner flexed his muscles, making the women ooh and ah in admiration. He even let them come up and kiss his biceps, one at a time.

Right after the last woman kissed Sharpner's strong biceps, Hercule burst through the entrance. "Please! Please, someone help me!" he begged.

The tavern manager, a blond-haired and blue-eyed woman known as Eighteen asked in surprise "What is it, Hercule? What's the problem?"

Hercule cried out "He's got her! He's got my little girl locked up!"

Sharpner quickly turned his head. "Who's got Videl locked up?" He asked with genuine concern for once.

After a brief pause, Hercule announced "A beast, a terrible and scary beast!"

There was a stunned silence, then every person in the tavern burst out laughing including Sharpner and Krillin.

"How scary was this beast?" Eighteen taunted.

"The scariest thing I've ever seen, something from your worst nightmare!" Hercule replied.

The laughter became even louder. Then a tall muscular bald man named Tien asked "Was this beast big?"

Hercule cried "Yes, bigger than anything else in the world! Please believe me, please help me save Videl!"

"Don't worry, we'll give you all the assistance you need." Sharpner said with a smirk, then he motioned for a couple other guys to carry Hercule outside. Tien grabbed Hercule under his left arm, while another man named Yamcha grabbed him under the right arm. Yamcha had long and thick black hair, and facial scars. But he was considered a lady's man as well, since he was quite handsome despite the scars. Tien and Yamcha carried Hercule to the door and threw him outside, where snow was slowly beginning to fall. Then they turned back around and walked back to their table.

Yamcha declared "Hercule, that goon! He's even loonier than I thought!"

"The man has truly lost his mind." Tien agreed.

Overhearing this conversation gave Sharpner a new idea. He grinned gleefully to himself and tapped his fingers together. Poor Hercule wandered about in the street. "Won't anyone listen to me?" He wailed.

Back at the castle, Videl wasn't sobbing as hard but she was still quite distraught. Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked nervously.

"My name is Chi-Chi, dear." A voice said from the other side. Videl slowly opened the door, and a teapot and teacup hopped into her room. The teapot spoke again, "You could use a drink of warm relaxing tea right now."

Videl's eyes widened, and she slowly backed up. The girl stammered "This is…impossible. You're a…"

Suddenly she backed into the wardrobe. To Videl's shock, the wardrobe cried out in surprise and laughed "Careful there!"

Videl sat on her bed, stuttering "This is…insane!"

"I know it sure seems like that," said the wardrobe, "but we're all here."

Then the teacup said to Chi-Chi "Didn't I tell you she was pretty, Mom?"

"Yes, and you were right Goten." The teapot replied, pouring slightly steaming tea into the small cup. "Now go along, and try not to spill."

Goten cautiously jumped over to Videl. "Thank you so much." She said exhaustedly.

Videl just started sipping the tea, when the little teacup asked "Can I do a trick for you?" He then took a deep breath and blew bubbles! Videl giggled softly.

"Goten! Mind your manners." Chi-Chi said sternly.

"Sorry, Mom." The teacup replied sheepishly.

Videl then finished the rest of the tea. Chi-Chi the teapot spoke again. "You're a very courageous girl."

"Yes you are, so willing to take your father's place." The wardrobe agreed.

"Thanks so much," said Videl. "But now I'm separated from my dad forever, my dreams and goals are gone…" She burst into tears again.

"You'll be okay, my dear." Chi-Chi said sweetly. "We're all here for you. Besides, it's always darkest before the dawn. Oh my, we should be going now; almost time for dinner. Come along, Goten!"

She jumped out into the hallway, Goten close behind her. He turned back toward Videl and told her "See ya later!" then the door closed.

Videl let out a deep sigh. The wardrobe then said "You can call me Bulma. Well, we should find you a nice outfit for dinner. Let me see what I've got," she opened her doors, quickly looking over the dresses. "A-ha! This one will look great on you!" Bulma said as she pulled out a dark blue satin dress.

"This is all so sweet, and I appreciate everything. But I'm not going to dinner." Videl replied.

Bulma the wardrobe gasped. "But you really must! The master expects you to be there."

Before Videl could say anything else, Vegeta opened the door and announced "Dinner is ready."

In the dining room, the beast was pacing back and forth impatiently. "What is taking her so long? I made it clear to her that she would join me for dinner!" He grumbled.

Chi-Chi told him "Just take it easy! She's been through so much today and her life will be completely different now."

Then Goku chimed in. "Sir, don't you think that she's the one who will break the spell?"

The were-ape snapped, "I'm not stupid, of course I've thought about that! But how can I impress her? She's so gorgeous, and I'm…well just look at me!"

"You must show her that you have much more to offer." Chi-Chi said. "For example, be a courteous gentleman."

"Also, when she arrives give her a big smile. Let me see that smile," said Goku. But when the were-ape smiled, his sharp fangs were even more noticeable and it wasn't a pleasant sight. "On second thought, when you smile keep your lips closed. But do sit up straight!"

"Speak in a gentle tone." Chi-Chi added.

"Give her compliments." Goku said.

"But most important of all," Chi-Chi said, and then Goku joined her, "you must learn to control your temper!"

Right then, Vegeta entered the dining room. However, Videl wasn't with him.

"Huh? Where is she?" The beast demanded.

Vegeta went straight to the point. "She won't be coming."

"What?!" The were-ape shouted. The dining room doors flew open and he rushed to the stairway. The creature jumped halfway up the stairs, and then to the top doing a flip before landing. Despite his size, he was quite fast and flexible. Then the beast rushed to Videl's room and pounded on the door. "I said you were to join me for dinner!"

"Too bad, I'm not hungry." Videl retorted.

"I don't care! Come out, or I'll break the door down!"

Chi-Chi, Goku, and Vegeta arrived at their master's side. Goku spoke up. "Ah sir, I really don't think that's the best way to speak with her."

"But she's making everything so complicated!" The beast griped.

"Do what I said, and talk in a gentle tone." Chi-Chi told the creature.

The were-ape took a deep breath, and in a calmer tone said "I would greatly appreciate it if you joined me for dinner. Please?"

"My answer is still 'no.'" Videl replied.

"Are you kidding?! You can't stay in that room forever!"

"Just watch me!"

"Fine, then starve!" The beast roared. He glanced at his companions and said "If the girl won't eat with me, then she won't eat at all!" Then he stormed off to the West Wing and slammed the doors.

Chi-Chi let out a long sigh. "That didn't go well at all." Goku and Vegeta nodded in agreement, and all three looked down at the floor before returning to the dining room.

In the West Wing, the creature stomped back and forth. "I was as nice as I could be! What does she want me to do, get down on my knees and beg?" Then he walked over to a round table and grabbed a hand-held mirror off of the top. "Let me see the girl."

The mirror glowed with a soft green light, and then the were-ape saw the image of Videl sitting on her bed, Bulma standing beside her. The wardrobe was trying to convince Videl. "The master won't be so bad when you get to know him better. Just give him a chance, okay?"

"No!" Videl snapped. "I refuse to get to know him. I refuse to have anything to do with him."

The beast frowned and gently set the mirror back down on the table. "Who am I kidding?" He said softly. "It's no use, she'll only see me for the beast I am."

 **Guest, Not Prisoner**

After a while, Videl slowly opened her door and tiptoed down the hall. "Well, it's great to finally see you out and about." Videl glanced down, seeing Goku grinning at her. "So what's up?"

Videl admitted "I am starting to get hungry."

Right at that second, Chi-Chi appeared around the corner and exclaimed "I knew you would come to your senses, dear. Follow me!"

So Videl followed the teapot to the dining room. Just as Videl sat down, Vegeta snapped at Chi-Chi "What are you doing, you idiot?! You know what the master said!"

Chi-Chi gave the clock a little slap and said firmly "The girl is still in our care, and I will not let her starve! Besides, the master needs to learn somehow."

Before long, several gourmet meals were presented to Videl by the numerous other utensils and carts. They even entertained her with marvelous dancing and singing, welcoming her as a guest rather than a prisoner. Videl applauded their performance, and the food and beverages were excellent as well.

After the dinner and show, Videl began to exit the dining room when Chi-Chi said "You should probably go to bed now. You've had a very long day."

"Oh, but I'm not sleepy! In fact I feel more awake than ever, and I really want to see more of this enchanted castle." Videl replied.

"Enchanted?" Vegeta cried. "Who said anything about our castle being enchanted?"

Videl laughed and told him "Nobody, it was very easy to figure out on my own."

Goku suggested to Vegeta "Perhaps we should go ahead and give her a tour."

"Oh, alright." Vegeta said.

 **West Wing Discovered**

So the candle and clock led Videl through the castle. They pointed out the paintings and tapestries, all of which Videl really admired. Suddenly she noticed another stairway on the opposite end of the hall from her room. She began walking toward it, when suddenly Goku and Vegeta abruptly jumped in front of her, blocking her path. "Nothing to see back there!" Goku cried with a sheepish grin.

Videl arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? If it's nothing, then going back there shouldn't be a problem." She took another step forward, but Goku and Vegeta took another jump backward refusing to let her pass. Videl tapped her chin in thought, then exclaimed "A-ha! That must be the West Wing, am I right?"

"No, no!" Vegeta cried. "Just nothing interesting! I'm sure you would be more interested seeing our library, or even our fitness area."

Videl's eyes lit up. "You have a library and a fitness area, really? Oh wow! I do like reading, but I especially love working out and training. I'm the strongest gal from my village." She said proudly.

Goku and Vegeta grinned at each other. As they engaged in their own conversation, Videl sneaked past the clock and candle. She tiptoed up the stairs. The next thing she knew, Videl arrived at a large door. She quietly turned the knob and stepped in. Videl silently tiptoed around. This room was such a mess, it looked like a tornado passed through. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere as well. Suddenly Videl noticed a painting on the wall. She cautiously walked up to get a better look. The painting had been ripped by what must have been sharp claws. But she could tell it depicted a handsome man. His black eyes were especially noticeable, along with his black spiky hair. Videl was certain she had seen those eyes before.

Just as Videl was about the lift the ripped part of the painting to get a better look at the man, she noticed a light red glow out the corner of her eye. Videl turned toward the red glow and cautiously approached. There on a round table was a sparkly red glowing rose encased in a glass cover. A few petals had wilted off, but the rose was still beautiful. Videl removed the glass covering to get a better look. She reached toward the rose, when all of a sudden she heard a loud growl. The were-ape appeared before her! He jumped and did a flip before landing between Videl and the rose. He snatched the glass cover back and placed it back over the glowing rose.

"What are you up to?!" The beast snarled.

Videl gulped and took a step back. "Nothing, I-"

"Do you have any idea what could've happened?"

"No!" Videl cried. "I didn't hurt anything, and I didn't mean to-"

But the beast wouldn't let her finish. He flipped a chair over, screaming "Get out!"

He continued screaming and roaring as Videl spun around and ran out of the West Wing as fast as she could. Then she made it to the main entrance, where Goku and Vegeta were now standing. "Wait, where are you going miss?" Goku cried.

Videl snatched her cloak off of the coat rack by the door. She quickly replied "Whether I promised to or not, I cannot stay here any longer!"

"No, wait! Please!" Vegeta cried as she opened and then slammed the door shut.

 **Runaway & Rescue**

Meanwhile up in the West Wing, the were-ape buried his face in his huge paws. "Ugh, how could I be so stupid?" He muttered in despair. Then he grabbed the mirror, planning to use it as a guide to follow and find Videl.

Videl had already untied Oolong and jumped onto his back. He kicked the gate open and then galloped at full speed. Snow was falling to the ground and the wind was blowing. Oolong ran as fast as he could. Suddenly he paused in the middle of a trail. Oolong and Videl just came across the same cougars! They growled and jumped at the horse. Oolong turned in another direction and continued galloping. The equine hadn't gone far when he tripped over a snow-covered log. Luckily Videl clinged to him and didn't fall off. However the cougars caught up and had them surrounded. Oolong kicked one in the side. Another jumped at him, but Videl kicked its side and then she punched another one that tried to lunge at her and the horse. As strong and skilled as Videl was, she was unable to chase the entire cougar pack away.

Just as another wild feline was about to leap at her, the were-ape appeared and grabbed the animal and roared in its face! Videl and Oolong watched in awe as the beast fought off the group of cougars. One of the felines bit his left arm, making the were-ape roar in pain. He smacked it off, and the cougar hit a tree. Finally the entire group of wild felines ran away in defeat. The beast turned toward Videl. Before he could say anything, the creature passed out. Videl wanted to escape, but the beast just rescued her. Surely he did have good in him after all. Oolong knelt down, and Videl gently lifted the creature onto his back. She led the equine back to the castle.

At last the were-ape was back at his castle, and sitting in his ornate chair in front of the fireplace. Videl prepared to place a damp cloth on his wound. She told him "Just hold still…"

The beast roared loudly when the cloth touched his wounded arm. Chi-Chi, Goten, Goku and Vegeta were also present and they all backed away when their master roared. "That really hurts!" He growled at Videl.

"It wouldn't hurt as much if you would just hold still!"

"I wouldn't have gotten injured if you didn't run away!"

"If you didn't go berserk and terrify me I wouldn't have run away!"

Videl got him there. The were-ape paused, then retorted "You shouldn't have entered the West Wing!"

"Well, you need to control your temper mister!"

Again, Videl was right on. The beast snorted and rested his head on his paw.

Videl continued "Now just hold still and take it easy."

The damp cloth touched the beast's wound again. He let out a sharp sigh and gritted his teeth. But he didn't snarl this time. Videl glanced up at him and said softly "One more thing, thank you for saving me."

The were-ape's expression really softened this time. He looked at her with genuine care in his eyes. "Anytime." He replied.

 **Scheming Sharpner**

Back at the village tavern, Sharpner and Krillin were meeting with Dr. Gero, the owner of a nearby mental institution. Dr. Gero was an elderly man with deep wrinkles in his slightly tan skin, blue eyes, and long white hair along with a thick white moustache. He was very cold-hearted as well, not showing any genuine care or concern toward patients or anyone else. Dr. Gero said to Sharpner "I rarely leave the asylum at this time of night, but I understand that you'll make it worth my time." Sharpner then dropped a small heavy bag in front of his guest. Dr. Gero opened the bag, revealing dozens of gold coins. He grinned and said "Okay, you've got my attention."

Sharpner filled him in on the plan. "The thing is, I'm determined to marry Videl. But she requires more…convincing."

Krillin laughed and said "That's right. The girl downright turned him down!"

Sharpner glared at his companion and bopped him on the head. Then he continued "Everybody knows her dad is a nutcase. Just earlier this evening Hercule was in here raving about a scary horrible beast locking her up."

Dr. Gero replied "Even so, Hercule isn't a danger to anyone."

"The bottom line is," Sharpner went on, "Videl loves her father dearly and will do anything to prevent him from being institutionalized."

Krillin snickered and said "Yep, including marrying him!" While pointing at Sharpner. The taller guy glared at him again. Krillin grinned sheepishly and bopped himself on the head, falling on to the floor.

Dr. Gero said "So basically, you want me to put Hercule into the mental institution unless Videl agrees to be your wife? Oh, that is so detestable." He paused before grinning again and saying "I love the way you think!"

At the cottage, Hercule was packing some equipment and practicing some moves. He declared to himself "If no one will help me, I'll do it by myself! I'm going to get Videl out of that castle if it's the last thing I do!" Then he set out into the cold night.

Just a few minutes after Hercule left, a carriage pulled up in front of the cottage. Sharpner and Krillin walked up to the door. Sharnper knocked, then burst the door open. "Videl! Hercule!" He called out.

Krillin said "They're not home. What a shame, I guess this won't work after all." He tried to walk back to the carriage, but Sharpner grabbed him and picked him up by the neck.

"They have to return sooner or later," the taller guy growled. "And we'll be ready when they do." He then dropped Krillin behind a snow-covered bush and told him "Stay right there, until Videl and her dad come back."

Krillin tried to protest, but Sharpner wouldn't listen. Besides, he had already reached the carriage and began leaving with Dr. Gero. "Gosh darn it!" Krillin muttered, stomping his foot on the ground.

 **Big Surprise, and Bonding**

The next morning at the castle, Videl was outside brushing Oolong. The were-ape, Goku and Vegeta watched from a balcony. "I feel so weird admitting this," said the beast, "but I've never felt this way about anyone or anything before. Not only is Videl very pretty, but she's so sweet, brave, and warm-hearted. I must do something special for her! But what?"

The trio pondered for a minute, then Goku exclaimed "Hey, I've got it!"

Later that day, the beast led Videl to an entrance she hadn't seen yet. He took her hand in his paw and told her "Close your eyes, I have a big surprise for you."

Videl obeyed, and the beast opened the door with his other paw. He took her into the middle of the large room. "When can I open my eyes?"

"In just a couple moments," the were-ape replied. "I'll let you know."

Then he let go of her hand and walked over to the window. The creature opened the curtains, filling the room with sunlight. "Okay, now you can look!"

Videl opened her eyes and gasped! She was in a huge gymnasium, with barbells, punching bags, and anything else an athlete or martial artist would use.

The were-ape smiled and said "I take it you like the surprise?"

"I, I love it!" Videl exclaimed. "I've never seen so much training equipment in my life."

"The entire gymnasium and everything in it is yours." The beast said, smiling warmly. Videl threw her arms around him.

Time went by, and the unlikely couple bonded even more. The were-ape even revealed his real name to Videl, but not his title. They had a real dinner together. Videl noticed Gohan devouring his food like a wild animal, using his paws and getting everything everywhere. She cleared her throat to get his attention. Videl held up her utensils, and the were-ape imitated. After watching his guest take a few bites, he remembered how to eat normally again. Afterward the two went outside. They fed some birds, while doing so Videl got Gohan to earn the trust and affection of their feathered friends. Then they made snow angels, and even had a snowball fight! Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Goten, Bulma, and all the other object servants were very delighted with this new turn of events in the couple's relationship. They just hoped the curse would be lifted in time.

 **Ballroom Dance**

Before long, Gohan and his beloved companion scheduled a dance together in the palace ballroom. The beast took a very long bath, ensuring that all his fur was lathered and rinsed thoroughly. After drying off, he dressed in a fine tuxedo. The jacket and trousers were orange, and the shirt beneath the jacket was blue as were the dress shoes. After Gohan was formally dressed and groomed he descended the stairs below the West Wing. He saw Videl by the staircase leading down to the main part of castle. He was breathless at how stunning she looked! Her pigtails were done in braids, and she wore a sparkly dress consisting of a pink bodice, white sleeves, and a black skirt.

After Gohan bowed and Videl curtsied, they descended the staircase together. Goku instructed the other candles to dim their light. The dance was amazing! Videl rested her face against Gohan's chest, which confused him at first but then he grinned brightly with delight. Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and Goten were extremely pleased with what they were seeing. Goku playfully nudged Vegeta, who merely smirked back at him.

An hour passed, and Gohan led Videl to the balcony outside the West Wing. They sat down together and gazed at the scenery. Finally, the beast spoke. "So I take it you've come to like it here?"

His lovely guest nodded. But he noticed that her eyes had a sort of emptiness inside. Before Gohan could ask what she was thinking about, Videl replied "Absolutely! But I miss my father terribly. If only I could see him again, even if it was just once."

 **He Loves Her**

Gohan sighed, then his eyes lit up! He said, "There is a way, just wait right here!" Then he hurried inside and returned with the mirror. The beast placed the mirror in Videl's hand and explained, "This mirror will show you anything you want. Just tell it who or what you want to see."

The homesick girl took a deep breath, then asked the mirror, "Can I see my father?"

It glowed a light green color, and within seconds Hercule's image appeared. "Yes, it's him!", she cried happily. Her joy didn't last long though, because Hercule was obviously lost in the wilderness and in deep distress. "Oh no, he's becoming ill and is lost!", Videl cried in despair.

Gohan saw the image of Hercule, along with Videl's anguish. He trailed off in thought for a minute, then said "In that case, you must go to him."

Videl glanced at the were-ape, stunned. "Do you really mean it?", she asked.

"Of course," Gohan answered. "You aren't my prisoner anymore. I release you!"

"Thank you, thank you!", Videl exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Before hurrying away she began to place mirror back in Gohan's paws, but he insisted that she keep it as something to remember him by. She hugged him again and hurried back to her room, changed back into her regular outfit, and after rushing outside Videl climbed onto Oolong's back and disappeared into the distance.

As he watched his lady love and her horse fade from sight, the were-ape let out a rumbling, mournful roar. Not long afterward, Goku and Vegeta entered the West Wing and joined him on the balcony. Goku asked "Master, where did Videl take off to? We saw her leaving, and it looked like she had something urgent to attend to."

Gohan sighed and replied "That's because she did have something urgent to attend to. Which is why…I let her go."

Goku and Vegeta gaped at their master. "What?! But why?", cried Vegeta.

The beast answered, "I had to, and it was the right thing, because…I love her."

 **Father and Daughter Reunited**

Thanks to the enchanted mirror, Videl had no trouble with locating Hercule. He was unconscious, but luckily Oolong cooperated by lowering his body so Videl could lift him on his back before climbing back on herself. Finally, they began the journey back to their cottage. When the horse reached the front steps, Videl gently helped her father off Oolong's back and led him inside, since he was slowly but surely regaining consciousness. Unbeknownst to the girl, someone was watching from behind the bushes who immediately ran off once she closed the door shut. Oolong noticed this and nickered, but Videl didn't hear him since she was inside and focused on tending to her father.

Hercule was laying in bed, his daughter placing a damp washcloth on his forehead. When he finally came to, the man cried in surprise, "Videl, is that you? But we're back at the cottage! How did you escape?"

The relieved gal giggled and said, "I didn't have to escape, Dad. He let me go willingly."

Hercule was awestruck by this, and couldn't quite believe it. "Are you sure, sweetheart?"

"Yes!", his daughter replied. "I know he was terrifying at first, but he really has pulled a one-eighty since then."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the front door. Videl went and slowly opened the door. She was startled to see Dr. Gero on the front step, and Sharpner and Krillin behind him along with other villagers in the yard. "What is the deal here?", Videl demanded.

 **Sharpner's Plan In Action**

Hercule joined her and asked "Yeah, what is going on here?"

Dr. Gero smiled creepily at Videl and said, "I'm here to collect your father. Don't worry dear, we'll be very good to him at my asylum."

"What?!", Videl and Hercule exclaimed in shock and anger.

Sharpner then spoke. "Hey Hercule, tell us again about the big and scary beast," earning loud snickers from the villagers.

Hercule said "It was the most horrible thing I'd ever seen, and gigantic! At least seven, no I mean nine feet tall!"

The villagers burst out into laughter. Then Dr. Gero and Krillin seized Hercule and started leading him to Dr. Gero's wagon. Videl tried to go after them, but Sharpner stepped right in front of her.

"Come on, Sharpner! You know my dad isn't crazy!", the desperate gal cried.

"Of course, Videl," the blond guy replied, faking sympathy. "But this misunderstanding can be cleared up very easily. You only have to do one simple thing."

Videl asked, "Which is?..."

Sharpner smirked and replied, "Say that you'll marry me."

The girl cried out in disgust and glared at her admirer. "No!"

Sharpner sighed and said to Krillin and Dr. Gero, "Well then, take Hercule away!"

"No! Let me go, you jerks!", Videl's father cried out. Since he was still recovering from the illness, Hercule's attempts to fight off his captors were futile.

Suddenly, Videl shouted, "Everyone, just wait right here!" Then she hurried inside and brought out the mirror Gohan gave her. "My dad is not insane, I'll prove it right now," then she said to the mirror, "Show me Gohan!"

Sure enough, the image of the were-ape roaring in sadness and despair showed up in the mirror, and Videl held it up for everyone to see. There were loud gasps from the crowd; even Sharpner and Krillin were stunned!

"That thing looks vicious!," Yamcha exclaimed.

"Isn't that creature dangerous?", Tien cried.

"No!", Videl replied. "I know, he looks ferocious. But he's very sweet and gentle." She then glanced at the were-ape's image in the mirror and said, "He's a very good friend."

Sharpner noticed the look in her eyes, and the tone of her voice. He snorted, "It sounds like you have feelings for this monster."

The girl glared at him and snapped, "No! You're the monster here, Sharpner!"

Sharpner's jaw dropped, then he smirked and said "You're just as nuts as your father. Bring him over here!"

With that, Dr. Gero and Krillin dragged Hercule over to Sharpner, who swept Videl up in his arms. "Put me down!", Videl shouted, but to no avail.

Sharpner practically dropped her in the cottage cellar, then Hercule was dropped in with her. The obsessed blond guy then locked the cottage door from the outside and announced to the villagers, "We must slay this vile creature, and we can't risk these kooks warning the thing of our arrival!"

Everyone nodded and shouted in agreement, so loud that nobody heard Videl yell "No!", at the top of her lungs and try to break the cellar door open. Within seconds the yard was clear, and everyone in the village was marching to the castle, with some folks hurrying into their homes to grab weapons. Sharpner himself hastily entered his own cottage and returned with his bow and arrows.

However, one certain citizen was having second thoughts about the whole thing. That person just happened to be…Krillin! Not only was the short man beginning to realize that his relationship with Sharpner was one-sided, but Krillin was also starting to see how self-centered his idol really was. Nevertheless he marched on with Sharpner and the villagers, at least for now.

 **Battle at the Castle**

Videl was desperate. She cried "I have to warn Gohan! But how?"

Her despair deeply saddened Hercule. He anxiously tapped his fingers together, then stroked his chin. His daughter never gave up on him, and he sure as heck wasn't going to give up on her! Then Hercule snapped his fingers. "Don't you worry, Videl!", he exclaimed.

His daughter quickly glanced at him. To her surprise, Hercule was posed in his favorite fighting stance. He grinned and raised his eyebrows. Videl's face immediately brightened, and she posed in the same stance. Then, father and daughter charged at the cellar door, performing the barrage of kicks and punches. Finally, they both performed a 'dynamite kick,' and the cellar door broke open! Videl cried out in relief, while Hercule laughed heartily.

Oolong neighed happily and trotted over to his owners. They both mounted the pink equine. He knew what his masters wanted, so Oolong galloped in the same direction as the mob. 'Please Gohan, hold on!', Videl thought.

Meanwhile, at the castle Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Goten, and Bulma moped sadly. "How foolish and stupid could we be, getting our hopes so high?", Vegeta grumbled.

Bulma spoke up. "Come on, didn't you see how happy the master was? He finally learned to love and care, and he was the happiest I've ever seen him! That alone gives me comfort."

Before anyone could say anything else, the footstool began barking and hurried over to the window. "What is it, Bee?", Goten asked and quickly followed.

"Could it be Videl?", Goku wondered out loud. Everyone arrived at the window, and gasped!

"It's a mob of invaders, and they've got the mirror! Oh, I hope Videl is okay!", Chi-Chi cried.

"What can we do, Mom, Dad?", Goten asked, obviously scared.

Goku and Vegeta grinned at each other, then Goku replied "If the intruders want a fight, then we'll give them one! Chi-Chi, you go warn the master while we gather everyone else."

Chi-Chi smiled at Goku and gave him a quick kiss. "Sure thing, dear. But save some of the action for me."

"Will do!", he replied. Chi-Chi rushed to the West Wing while the others gathered all the other inhabitants of the castle. Within minutes Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, and the rest of the animate objects were barricading the front doorway.

In the meantime, Chi-Chi arrived at the West Wing. Gohan stood over the enchanted rose, which only had a small amount of petals left, in its glass covering, still mournful. The teapot spoke up, "Master, I have very important news."

Gohan groaned, "Please, leave me in peace."

Chi-Chi protested, "Sir, there's a mob of intruders coming to attack the castle!"

"Just let them come, nothing matters now.", the sad were-ape replied.

The teapot couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she knew that when the master's mind was made up, it was made up. Chi-Chi sighed and left the West Wing, hurrying to the main entrance to join the others. Right when she arrived, the villagers were almost breaking through the doors despite all the other object servants serving as a barricade.

"This won't last much longer! When do we prepare for that fight, Vegeta?!", Bulma nearly shouted at the clock.

Vegeta glanced at Goku beside him. The candle and clock nodded at each other, then signaled to all the others.

A few more bangs, and the mob broke through the doorway. Sharpner led the way inside, Krillin and the rest of the villagers right behind him. When the entire mob was within the castle walls, Goku and Vegeta both shouted "Action!", at the same time.

To the disbelief and terror of the mob, every inanimate item began attacking! Bulma slapped a few guys with her doors; Chi-Chi and Goten poured hot tea on a few others; every pot, pan, duster, any item one can think of that had been a human before the Supreme Kai's curse, was defending the castle from the angry villagers.

However, Sharpner managed to evade fighting with the animate object servants. He made his way to the stairs, then glanced back at the mob again, including Krillin whom Bee was chasing and attempting to bite. Sharpner sighed and shook his head before ascending the staircase. "These so-called men can't defend themselves against simple items and things. Well, I'm going to catch and kill the actual beast!", he muttered.

Krillin noticed when Sharpner reached the top of the staircase and continued on his mission, not caring about him or any one of the others. Well, this was the final straw. Suddenly, Bee pounced on Krillin. The bald man cried "Whoa, easy there boy! I'm on your side now!" With that, Krillin whistled. Everyone, and everything, stopped what they were doing and immediately looked over at him. Krillin didn't speak, but he pointed toward Sharpner. The blond guy was about to disappear behind a wall. Luckily the rest of the villagers saw him before they lost sight.

 **Showdown with Sharpner**

Videl's pursuer arrived at the West Wing entrance. He slowly opened the door and tiptoed inside. Then, he saw the were-ape, hunching over the encased rose. Sharpner readied his bow and an arrow, then shot at the beast! Gohan roared loudly in pain, and his assailant rushed at him and wrestled him out onto the balcony. The obsessed creep kicked the were-ape, causing him to fall over the balcony railing and onto the roof. It had begun raining and thundering outside, which made being outside on the roof even more awkward to say the least. Luckily Gohan made it to another flat part. But Sharpner kicked him over again.

"Come on and fight back! Or are you too big of a sweet and gentle sissy?", he taunted.

Gohan was now at the side of the flat surface. Just then, something caught his attention. A familiar pink equine with two riders galloped through the open gates before coming to a slow and steady halt. The larger and taller rider dismounted first, followed by the slimmer one. She glanced up toward the beast. "Gohan!", the girl called out.

The were-ape couldn't believe it! "Videl?", he said weakly. Unbeknownst to him, Sharpner was coming up from behind, holding a dagger he'd kept hidden until now!

Fortunately, Videl noticed and yelled "No Sharpner, enough already!"

Just as the pompous human guy was about to stab Gohan in the back, the were-ape quickly stood up and spun around. He grabbed Sharpner's wrists, preventing him from attacking. Gohan then began pushing back, bringing himself and his assailant further away from the roof's edge. Sharpner grunted in annoyance, but then stomped on the beast's foot. It didn't hurt Gohan too much, but enough that he roared in surprise and let go of his opponent's wrists.

Sharpner smirked evilly before swiping his weapon at the beast. Gohan jumped behind him and pounced, taking his nemesis by surprise. The two enemies continued swinging kicks and punches at each other. Sharpner once again had the were-ape close to the edge of the roof. He raised his dagger again and shouted "Time to die, beast! Videl will now be mine!"

This infuriated Gohan! The beast glared at his nemesis and roared loudly. Then he grabbed Sharpner's neck and spun around, holding his foe over the side of the roof! A now panicked Sharpner cried "No, don't drop me, please! I'll do anything you want!"

Hearing his enemy's pleas and seeing the fear in his eyes quickly made Gohan's expression soften. He remembered that this is how he was before, and didn't want to go back to those old ways of his. Gohan was also reminded of those final seconds before the curse, when he himself begged the Supreme Kai for forgiveness.

Gohan brought Sharpner back over the flat surface of the roof and gently dropped him. The blond guy fell onto his back. The were-ape softly growled "Leave, and never come back!"

Suddenly, he heard Videl shout "Gohan!"

The were-ape looked, and saw his lady love standing behind the railing of the West Wing balcony. "Videl!", he exclaimed happily, then began climbing up the slope of the roof. At last, the lovestruck were-ape was reunited with the one he loved! He took her hand in his paw and gazed into her eyes. "You really came back…"

Suddenly, the beast roared in pain and flinched back! Sharpner had sneaked up and stabbed him in the back, with his dagger in one hand and one of his arrows in the other! The creep smiled wickedly for a few seconds, but then Gohan began to fall backward, only to be caught by Videl. Sharpner wasn't so lucky; his target's flinching and nearly falling made him lose his balance and grip. When he finally realized his mistake, it was too late! Sharpner screamed in terror as he fell into the distance.

 **The Curse is Lifted**

A horrified Videl lifted the wounded Gohan over onto the balcony, who laid on his back. The beast smiled weakly and whispered "You returned, Videl."

His lady love cried "Well, of course! I didn't want…oh no! I was too late!"

Just then she glanced over at the entrance to the balcony from the West Wing, and saw that Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Goten, Bulma, Bee, Hercule, and even Krillin, were all gathered right there, watching in shock and heartbreak. Gohan saw their little audience too. He merely smiled before returning his gaze to Videl. The were-ape said softly "Maybe, this is for the better. I won't suffer anymore."

"Don't say that!", Videl cried. "I'm here now; you're going to be okay!"

Gohan gently ran his claws through her hair. He coughed, then whispered "At least I got to see you, once more." Then his paw went limp and fell across his chest. The were-ape's entire body was limp, and his eyes were closed.

"No!", Videl sobbed, "No, please don't die; please don't leave me!" The distraught gal buried her face in his chest and pounded her fists against him. "How can this be?", she whispered, and then, "I love him…I love you, Gohan." Videl shed tears and quietly sobbed, her face still buried in Gohan's chest.

Their small audience exchanged mournful glances with each other. Krillin angrily stomped his foot. 'Why did I look up to and want to be like that self-centered jerk?', he thought. Hercule laid his hand on Krillin's shoulder, shaking his head sadly.

Just then, the enchanted rose's final petal fell off. Videl was still grieving, and didn't notice the sparks of bright light that began coming down with the raindrops. It was only when Gohan's body slowly began to levitate, that she jumped back and noticed what was going on. Videl continued stepping back, watching in disbelief as the deceased were-ape slowly levitated higher and the sparks of light became brighter. Goku, Vegeta, and the others also watched in astonishment.

Suddenly, an orange light surrounded Gohan's body before tightening around him. Then there was a blinding white light! Videl and her audience shielded their eyes. When the light disappeared and everyone looked back up at Gohan, they all gasped! He was no longer a were-ape! In the beast's place was a human guy; most noticeable was his short and spikey black hair.

Finally, he floated back down to the floor and gently landed. Videl was preparing to approach him, when the stranger suddenly groaned and began to stir. She jumped back as this guy slowly climbed to his feet. The stranger examined his hands, looked down at the rest of his body, then turned toward Videl. He was tall and had a strong-looking physique.

They guy slowly approached the confused girl and gently took her hand in his. "Hey, it's me, Videl.", he said softly.

She slightly arched an eyebrow, then raised her hand and stroked his cheek, all the while gazing into his ebony-colored eyes. Right then, Videl realized that these were the same eyes on that guy in the torn painting, which were also the were-ape's eyes! At last, it all made sense. "It, it really is you, Gohan!", she exclaimed happily.

The couple continued gazing into each other's eyes and caressing each other's hands and cheeks. Then they wrapped their arms around each other, and shared a passionate kiss! As Gohan and Videl kissed, orange and yellow fireworks lit up the sky around the castle! At the same time, the sky cleared and the castle changed back to its elegant form.

After the kiss, Gohan and Videl's audience rushed to their side. Goku the candle turned into a man with dark-colored eyes and wild black hair that went in just about every direction; Goten the teacup turned into a boy, and looked exactly like Goku! Chi-Chi the teapot changed into a woman who also had dark-colored eyes and long black hair which she wore up in a bun.

"Goku, we're human again!", Chi-Chi cried happily. Goku laughed and then picked her up by her sides and spun her around.

"Look at me, Mommy, Daddy!", Goten exclaimed. Goku laughed again and picked him up and sat the boy on his shoulder, while he rested his other arm around Chi-Chi's shoulders.

Next, Vegeta the clock transformed into a man who was slightly shorter than Goku. He also had black eyes and black hair. Vegeta's hair was somewhat spikey, and stood upright. Then Bulma the wardrobe turned into a woman with long aqua-colored hair and sky-colored eyes. She looked at her hands, then joyfully shouted, "Hooray, hooray! I'm back to normal!" Bulma jumped with excitement, then threw her arms around Vegeta while still kicking her legs up and backward in joy.

Vegeta smirked and snickered. "I love you too, Bulma.", he whispered.

Finally, Bee the footstool transformed into a Labrador puppy. The tiny dog barked happily and ran around.

Just then, Krillin cleared his throat. After everyone quickly glanced toward him, he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck while blushing. He then said, "I'm so sorry for being Sharpner's sidekick. It took me way too long to see and stop ignoring how selfish and obnoxious he really was. Can you ever forgive me?"

Hercule chuckled and said "Of course." Videl smiled and nodded, as did Gohan and the others.

"Thank you so much!", the short bald guy cried.

Days later, Prince Gohan and Videl had another dance together in the ballroom. They wore the same outfits as before, except the prince had a smaller suit now. All the castle inhabitants happily watched, and even some of the villagers. Krillin was among the villagers in attendance, and with him was…the tavern owner, Eighteen! It turned out she had a crush on Krillin the whole time, but didn't get the chance to tell him sooner because he was always busy being at Sharpner's side. As they observed the dancing couple, Eighteen smiled and gave Krillin a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and chuckled.

Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Vegeta, and Bulma were gathered together in another part of the ballroom. Hercule was standing nearby, sniffling and wiping his eyes with a tissue. Goku and Vegeta happened to be right beside each other. Goku said "Vegeta, I know we've had our little feuds, but how about we leave all that behind from now on?"

Vegeta smirked and replied "Yeah, sure. Besides, I knew all along Videl would break the curse."

"So did I.", said Goku.

"But I announced that she'd break the spell first!", Vegeta snorted.

"No, I said that first!", Goku retorted.

"No, it was me!", Vegeta growled, then he punched Goku in the face.

Goku glared at him and responded, "You want a fight? Fine, let's have at it!" Then the two began punching and kicking each other. Chi-Chi and Bulma groaned in annoyance and blushed as they face-palmed. Goten merely giggled and watched in amusement.

Prince Gohan and Videl also noticed. They laughed and shook their heads while they continued dancing. Prince Gohan and everyone else in the castle was human again, because he finally learned to love and care for others. Videl not only found love and people who accepted her, but she found a more exciting life outside the village. Hercule also accomplished his dream of becoming a martial arts champion! He earned this new title just a couple days before this celebration in the castle. Everyone now had everything they ever hoped for!


End file.
